


A Tale of Winter

by vvasasavv



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Summary: 「一個冬天。」男人說了一個關鍵詞。「誰也不會來打擾我們。」
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	A Tale of Winter

我們來說一個故事。

這個故事可能沒頭沒尾，所有的開始與結局都截斷在交錯的時間中，形成命運的一團亂毛線團。你只能順著毛線尋得打結之處。那些結有時纏繞了很長一段時間。你企圖打開，卻只是讓那些各色毛線纏著更緊。紅的、藍的。你可以順拉也可以逆扯，直到這團毛線一團混亂。也許我們也可以鬆開一些小的，尋找脈絡。例如。例如在三月的倫敦近郊，在那大片草地的山丘旁可以看見一棟古宅，那是一位男士向一位落魄的爵士買的，現金支付。男人沒有名字。但他有一位男伴，男伴說他叫尼爾，他帶點輕浮卻又像是哪位王室之後，爵士跟他也握了手。當然這在時間的線團中甚至不算一個結。真正的結是到了冬季，整個鎮依然沒有人瞭解這兩位紳士。

「像是做夢。」在下雪的第三天尼爾評論道。把鏡頭拉遠些。尼爾正捲著毛毯半躺在維多利亞的長椅上，身旁的壁爐劈啪作響。男人拿了兩杯威士忌，準備一杯給自己，一杯給尼爾。「因為這棟石屋嗎?我也覺得我買貴了。」男人順勢坐在尼爾那頭散亂金髮旁，尼爾微微癟了嘴。你知道我不是說這個，尼爾坐起身，拿起酒。他們碰杯。甜辣的液體滑過喉嚨。尼爾的唇看起來想要接吻。所以他們交換了一個相同滋味的親吻。  
「一個冬天。」男人說了一個關鍵詞。「誰也不會來打擾我們。」男人讓尼爾枕上他的大腿，順手拉好那條帶著新藝術風格的毛毯。尼爾順勢蹭了蹭男人的大腿。特寫。男人微笑又擔心著，將手順入尼爾的金髮中。「我以為你會喜歡。」尼爾發出了一聲不明的聲響，男人用手指玩著尼爾的頭髮，梳理，岔開。「我只是覺得太奢侈了。」尼爾拿起男人玩弄自己的手，在他的指節上親吻。「一整個冬季。」每天花三分之一的時間賴在爐火邊的沙發上，喝酒、看書，與男人玩棋或打牌。更多的是接吻做愛。「你知道只要我們想，我們可以在有限的時間內，不停的回到這個冬季。」男人稍稍提起了尼爾，將自己埋在他的頸項，男人吮吸著尼爾的脖子說。「所以不差這一次。」「我以為我才是放縱而輕率的那個。」尼爾回應，轉而與男人廝磨著。手圈住男人的脖子，輕撫著他的耳朵。「因為作為老闆，我總該糖與鞭子並重。」男人說著，拍了一下尼爾的大腿，發出情慾的一聲。遠景。尼爾笑著推倒男人，男人挪動一下身體，讓自己沉在沙發中。而他的手開始貼上尼爾的腰。噓。尼爾將手指貼在唇上。我來。

尼爾對性愛是熟練的，而男人也是。這是這團毛線彰顯的另一件事，他們的起頭與結尾混亂不堪，沒有誰是真正的第一次。尼爾像是一種動物一樣拱著身體向後退，沙發局限了尼爾的動作反而讓他看起來更加柔軟與狡詐。他用一種安靜的步伐後跪在沙發的布扶手上，這讓尼爾上半身自然的下沉，正好可以順勢的含住男人的陰莖。他徐緩的將陰莖納入自己的喉嚨，讓男人帶出慾望的喘息。男人的手依然在他的脖子與臉龐流連，偶爾固定住尼爾，讓陰莖在他的嘴中律動，慢而溫柔，這時尼爾會發出享受和挑逗的聲音，讓男人不得不真正扣住尼爾的頭逼著他吞得更深。也許這是一場儀式，關於對彼此的馴服。  
尼爾全身赤裸，只有鮮豔抽象的毛毯披在他身上，他吞吐的讓男人的陰莖足夠堅硬火熱，足夠貫穿他的靈魂。他又像貓或是狐狸或是各種依靠本能的生物，他爬向男人，先是舔弄著男人的乳頭，男人的手滑向他被毛毯遮蔽的背，順著脊椎讓尼爾毛骨悚然。男人的手指帶著性慾，每次的滑動都讓尼爾更加難耐。最終他的雙手撐在男人的胸前，汗水順著他永不整齊的頭髮滴下。男人有被灼燒的錯覺。尼爾扶著他的陰莖，拓張著自己，潤滑劑就在沙發底下，保險套也是。男人看著尼爾緩慢的下沉。陰莖埋得慢而深，慢到可以感覺尼爾從裡到外的顫動，他們同時發出嘆息。尼爾動得很慢，男人現在固定他的腰，開始用力的探索與撞擊。尼爾的氣息開始不穩，緩慢的轉變成一種垂死的呻吟。男人撐起自己，將尼爾抱在懷中。他用手掌固定住尼爾骨盆的位置，開始隨著慾望漂流抽動。尼爾的睡毯在律動中搖晃著，像是鳥的翅膀。男人擁抱著，像是要將尼爾關進由愛與慾望的籠中。

尼爾在高潮時很美，男人將手貼在尼爾的臉上，帶著他碰著向自己的額。

他們急促的呼吸困在彼此之間，直到有人將這些含吞，變為自己的痕跡。尼爾再次枕上男人的大腿，昏沉的看著還在燃燒的爐火。明天不知道可不可以出去買些冰淇淋。尼爾半睡半醒間說，像是一種夢話。你想吃冰淇淋？男人冒出了一種質樸的疑問。加上熱咖啡或熱巧克力。尼爾的聲音越來越小，幾乎像是孩童的牙牙學語。那我該先剷雪。男人思考著該怎麼將車駛出滿是白雪的草坪。但尼爾沒有回答他。他睡著了。發出了輕微的鼾聲。我們還有無數的冬天。男人看著大腿上的尼爾，手指在他的金髮上勾動。還有無數的冬天可以想辦法在大雪中出去買冰淇淋。男人想了想，小心挪動尼爾，將自己塞入柔軟的沙發中。時間在冬天時會變長，足夠他們好好在午後聽著爐火燃燒的聲音，擁抱著小睡一下。

現在把結鬆開或是加入另一條線。在松樹落下第一堆雪堆時，男人的手機響了起來。他將唇貼在尼爾的額邊，將手機遞給包裹在毛毯裡的年輕人。手機顯示著艾維斯。尼爾深吸了一口氣。將手機放在耳邊。我們身在暮光的世界。

鎮上的人沒人知道兩位紳士何時來，何時走。但某一年的冬天，古宅裡曾有兩位紳士居住，沒有人知道是哪一年，也許這便可代稱為永遠。


End file.
